Unacceptable
by InNoCeNt CrY
Summary: Um, so, I'm just gonna make the story as I begin to write. But, all I can say is, weapons aren't supposed to have feelings, such as love. 39 and NatakuxGoku[AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Um…hey there. It has been a long time since I wrote a fic. Um…I don't really know how a high school should work…So, if you find it odd, please ignore,. There's different system in different countries.**

* * *

"Goku! Get up! Today's the first day of school! Get your ass up now!" the red-hared growled from the kitchen.

"Mm…What time is it…?" Goku got up and rubbed hi eyes. His gaze turn towards the clock on his wall. 7.10 a.m. He groaned and got up.

A few minutes later, he came out of his bedroom, smelling fresh and in his uniform. He walked towards the kitchen and sat at the table.

"What 'cha cooking, Gojyo?"

"Eggs and toast…We ain't got any other things to eat. Stock up a bit today, would you?"

"Hmm…Do we at least have orange juice or milk?"

"Like duh! Can't you go and check it before asking?"

"Well, you said it like we're out of everything…So I thought…," he went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. He took a glass at the sink and pour the milk in. He drank it within one gulp.

"I think I'm gonna have an overtime shift tonight."

"Okay. I'll be working 'til 7 today, so if there's anything, call my cell."

"Does that place pay you enough?" Gojyo walked towards the boy and placed a plate in front of him.

"For the time being…I suppose."

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Eat up and go to school. You don't want to be late for your first day as a high school senior," Gojyo winked and went off.

Goku did as told. Fifteen minutes later, he was already half way to his school. At the entrance gate, he saw Nataku, his best friend.

"Hey, Goku. Took you long enough," Nataku said, grinning.

"You didn't say you wanted to meet me. Not my fault," Goku pouted.

"We always meet each other on the first day of school every year. You should get it by now?" the boy frowned, seeing his friend had forgotten their yearly routine.

"Hm. Slipped out of my memory, I guess."

"Well, we're seniors now. Gonna be expecting a lot."

"Yup! And I'm hoping to be the basketball team captain."

"You're gonna get the position. You're way too good."

"Aww, stop!" Goku said playfully.

Both of them entered the school and went to sign up for their lessons. They only had three classes together. Goku frowned. He was looking forward to this year all the way, with Nataku beside him. Guess Lady Luck was not at their side.

"My first lesson is English. You?" Goku said, scanning to see who would be his English teacher.

"Erm…History. Mr Nagawa."

"Mine's Miss Cranky…," Goku said with a frown.

"Miss Shizawa?"

"Yup. Well, better get going. See you later then?"

"'Kay."

They both went separate ways. Goku entered the class and scanned through. He saw Kougaiji sitting at the back and approached him. The red-haired was reading some notes.

"Hey, Kou…Can I sit here?"

Kougaiji looked up. He gave a small smile, "Sure."

"So…what 'cha reading?"

"Nothing…Just some notes."

"Man, you're a study freak! First day of school and you're already starting to read notes. Relax, dude!"

"Unlike someone, I'm not _extremely_ smart."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Goku."

Soon, the teacher came in and a blond followed her from behind. The blond had violet eyes and his hair had some shine in it. Sort of like a sun. Well, to Goku at least. The teacher placed her books on the table and looked at the class.

"Class, from today onwards, we are going to have a new _addition_ to our classroom," her English accent quite thick, "please welcome, Genjo Sanzo."

The blond gave a small bow and the teacher directed him to the empty seat behind Kougaiji. Goku turned to have a little look at the blond, who was taking out his books and quickly turned back as the blond raised his head to look at the front. The class started as usual and Goku found that he couldn't concentrate. The teacher was too dull to keep him interested in the lesson. He stared out of the window. The sky was clear, making Goku feel relaxed.

"Mr Son!" the teacher exclaimed and the class turned to look at Goku. Goku quickly turned to face the teacher. "If you are so interested in that scenery, get out of my class!"

"N-No, ma'am!"

"I suggest you pay attention, Mr Son…Even though your skills are higher than the rest of them in here, it doesn't give you the right to slack off!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

The teacher gave him a good glare before continuing with the lesson. Goku leaned into Kougaiji.

"She hates me…," he whispered, eyes still focusing on the teacher.

"She hates everyone…Maybe even herself."

Goku gave a slight giggle.

Soon, the bell rung. The teacher left quickly and Goku packed his bag. Kougaiji went off first, said something about meeting Yaone. Goku was about to walk when the blond bumped into him.

"A-Ah…Sorry," Goku said.

The blond glared at the boy. He said nothing and just walked off. Goku put his hand on his hips and frowned. Couldn't the blond at least say something instead of giving a nasty glare? Goku walked out of the classroom, his mood spoilt. From behind, he could hear Nataku shouting his name.

"Goku! Goku! Hey, wait up!"

Goku stopped but didn't turn around. Nataku came beside him, hands on his knees, taking in air into his lungs.

"What's…wrong with…you?" Nataku said in between pants.

"There's a new kid…and he pissed me off a bit…," Goku said, looking at his friend.

"Hm? How so?" Nataku asked, straightening himself.

"We bumped into each other and at least _I_ apologized, but he just glared at me and walked away," Goku said, while walking towards his next class.

"Sounds cold…," Nataku said, following Goku.

"He is…That bastard…"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They had the same lesson for the second period. They sat at the back of the class and Nataku took out a small notebook and started writing.

"What 'cha writing, Nataku?" Goku asked, trying to look at the book. His mood had gotten better.

"Nothing important…"

"Are you sure? Don't look like nothing…," trying to snatch the book.

Just as Nataku was about to reply, the teacher came in. Nataku gave a sigh and kept the book back in his bag. And the lesson went on as per normal.

The rest of the day went as usual and soon, it was end of the day. Goku and Nataku walked towards the front gate.

"So, Goku…Wanna hang out?" Nataku asked as he waved to one of his friends.

"Can't…I have work today."

"Harsh."

"Well, what to do. It's called 'life'," Goku looked at Nataku and smirked.

"Well, sorry if _I_ don't have a _life_…," Nataku rolled his eyes.

"Well, got to go. Can't be late. See you tomorrow," Goku said as he ran off.

"Text me when you are free!" Nataku shouted to the boy.

"'Kay, honey!" Goku shouted back, teasingly.

* * *

Goku took a quick shower as soon as he arrived home and wore his working uniform. He then went out as quickly as he had gotten home. He put his sling bag over his shoulders. He ran slightly, worried that he might be late. Soon, he arrived at the shopping mall. He entered it and went to a pizza shop. A man with a mustache stood there, waiting for Goku's arrival. 

"You're finally here," he said, arms crossed.

"Yeah, sorry. First day of school, you know how it is."

"Well? Get a move on. We're really packed today."

"Yes, sir!"

Goku went behind the counter and put his bag away. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He took it out from his pocket and look at it. A text message from Gojyo.

_From: Gojyo_

_Hey, monkey, remember, buy the groceries and some other food for you to eat tonight. Pay you back when I get my pay. Still not sure what time I'll be back. Text ya back later._

Goku scowled and put his phone away. He was not a monkey. He went and put on his apron and went behind the counter and took order. Soon, just like the boss said, the place was pack, mostly by teenagers.

"Hey, Goku…Can't you give us a discount?" one of Goku's classmate said, playing around.

"No, Hiroshi…I still want to keep my job," he smiled back.

"Aww…You're mean, Goku-kun."

"Hai, hai…Sakura-chan."

Goku turned towards the kitchen, making sure that the order is being made. When Goku turned back around, someone was standing, waiting for him to take the order. Goku looked at the person and was taken aback.

"S-Sanzo!" Goku sputtered.

"Yeah…And you're that annoying monkey…," the blond look at him with a bored expression.

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku took a moment to breathe. Sanzo, much to his dismay, is a customer and he shouldn't start a fight with a customer. "What will you have?"

"Two beef-chessed pizza with extra beef toppings. Take away."

"Hmm…A big appetite. You don't seem those types who eat this junk," Goku said as he registered the amount into the casher. He turned and shouted the order, " Two beef-cheesed pizza, extra beef toppings! Take away!" A small reply of 'Aite!' was heard.

"Not me…My bloody aunt…Not your business anyway."

"Well, whatever, have a seat first…Won't be long."

Sanzo took a seat near the counter and somehow, he found himself examining the kid. Goku turned and when he saw Sanzo looking at him, he frowned.

"What? Something on my face?"

"No…How old are you?"

Goku was slightly shocked. He didn't even know the blond would take such interest in anyone, let alone himself. He cocked his eyebrows a bit, as if saying 'what?'.

"Don't take it the wrong way…You look too young to be in _my_ class," Sanzo said when he saw Goku looking shock.

"Oh…Um…14," Goku said hesitantly.

"Oh? You must be a smart ass then…"

"Um…sort of…," Goku blushed. Being modest isn't easy.

There was a moment of silence between them. Goku was about to speak when someone from the kitchen said, "Order up! Two beef-cheesed with extra toppings!"

Goku took the two boxes and gave it to Sanzo. The blond said a soft 'thanks' and left. Goku looked as the blond disappeared into the crowds. Goku gave a soft sigh, from what he doesn't know. Exhaustion, maybe?

* * *

"Hey, boss, I'm gonna head home now!" Goku said as he slinged his bag over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for today."

"No prob!"

Goku quickly walked out of that place. He feared the groceries store might have been closed but he just want to go and made sure. Well, it was still open. Goku gave a sigh of relief. He went inside the shop and bought some food, like Gojyo told him. He bought snacks mostly, since both him and the cockroach were too lazy to cook for themselves.

Goku waited for the bus, near the mall. He felt really tired and decided that taking the bus is the best way. He took out his cell and texted Gojyo, saying he had already bought the food and then he texted Nataku, asking whether the boy was going to be online or not. Fortunately, he was.

When Goku got home, he took a quick shower and changed into his monkey-printed pajamas. He switched the computer on and while waiting for it to load, he went to the kitchen, keep everything neatly in place, poured some milk for himself and took a bag of potato chips. He went back inside the room. He was signed in automatically. As he sat down, a window popped up.

AngelDarkness: Hey, Goku.

Saru39: Hey. Angel Darkness? Since when did you change your sex?

AngelDarkness: Oh, when I arrived home. It's rather a tiresome job to have boobs.

Saru39: Ah….Good for you.

AngelDarkness: You're one to speak. I thought you didn't like people calling you a monkey.

Saru39: I am quite attached to the name, actually. But, it's kinda cute, don't you agree?

AngelDarkness: Hm...

Saru39: By the way, I saw that bastard just now.

AngelDarkness: Oh? And what did he do this time?

Saru39: He called me an 'annoying monkey'.

AngelDarkness: The nerve of him!

Saru39: Yeah, I know.

AngelDarkness: Hey, I got to go. Been online too long.

Saru39: Okay.

Nataku logged off. Goku went and checked his email and seeing that no one else was online, he logged out. He went to the living room and switched on the television. He flicked through channel by channel and to his horror, nothing good was on! He switched the television off and laid on the couch. Suddenly, his cell rang. He took it from the table and looked at it.

_From: Gojyo_

_Good. Be home reaaaally late. Don't wait up, switch off all the lights when you go to bed. Better go to sleep by 11, or you are so dead._

Goku rolled his eyes; as if the cockroach could see what he's doing right now. He typed a quick reply and went to his room. He had switched off all the lights in the house, except for his. He took out his Math book and started scanning through the pages.

"Well, a bit harder than last year, but I can manage."

He kept reading for a while before retiring to bed. As soon as he placed his head on the pillow, he was off to Dreamland.

_

* * *

__You know not of the meaning of tired! You are a weapon! Weapons do not feel!_

* * *

**Uh...was that okay? I' sorry! I'm not so good! But I do love writing stories. Hope you guys would R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hi, back again with another update. Um…So, wishing to have more reviewers. Thanks, _39.Falling.Grace_ for reviewing.**

* * *

"_That's it…Keep going…You're doing great, Goku," an eerie voice murmured._

"_B-But…I'm…so t-tired," Goku said in between pants._

"_What did you say?" the voice now sounded surprise and mad._

"_Can't…I have a rest? P-Please, Kobasan."_

_Immediately, Goku was flying backwards. Kobasan had punched him. Goku groaned and sat up. He felt his cheek and immediately winced at the touch. The man approached him slowly. Goku backed himself but was cornered against a wall. The man yanked Goku's hair and whispered in the boy's ears._

"_What did I tell you, Goku?" he started slowly._

"_T-that weapons don't get tired…," Goku said through clenched teeth. _

"_Good. If I ever hear you complaining again…You'll regret it…" _

* * *

Goku woke up abruptly. Damn it. It was those nightmares again. He was covered in sweat, again. Goku covered his face with his palms.

"Dammit! Why does my past keep haunting me?! Am I not meant to have a normal life?! Am I really different from humans?!" he said angrily, asking no one but himself.

Suddenly, his door burst opened. He quickly turned and saw Gojyo by the door. Shit. He had woken the red-haired. Gojyo opened the light and Goku winced at the sudden brightness. Gojyo walked towards him and sat at the end of the bed.

"Those dreams again, huh?" Gojyo asked, looking worried.

"I'm sorry…for waking you up," Goku didn't make eye contact; he was too ashamed of his weakness.

"Nah, its cool…I wasn't asleep just yet," Gojyo gave him an assuring smile.

"Why does it keep coming back, Gojyo?" he now sounded weak.

"I wished I had the answer, Goku…"

"Am I so different from all of you?" the golden-eyed boy looked at Gojyo, sadness clouded his bright eyes.

"You're not! You're the same. You have feelings. You have mood swings. You have every characteristic there is to a human. You are no different from us, Goku. You are a human."

"But why does Kobasan keep saying I'm the ultimate weapon?"

"That man's just plain sick. You shouldn't listen to a bastard like him."

"But I-!"

"No buts. Now go back to sleep. Only a few more hours for school. Wouldn't want to doze off during lesson, now would you?" Gojyo ruffled the boy's hair and stood up. He walked towards the door, closed the lights and looked back.

"Thanks, Gojyo," Goku said, a small smile on his lips. He covered himself with the blanket again.

"No prob. Goodnight, Goku," and with that, Gojyo closed the door.

Soon, before Goku know it, it was already morning. He was woken up to the sound of the cars passing by the building. He looked at the clock. It was 6:45 a.m. He pushed away his blankets and stepped out of the room. He heard some noise from the kitchen and went to check it out. Gojyo was cooking.

"Morning, Gojyo," Goku said sleepily.

"Hey, you're up early. Did you have that dream again?" Gojyo looked at him worriedly.

"Nope. The cars passing by this apartment are really noisy."

"Oh, well. Go and take a shower. You're breakfast will be done soon."

Goku retreated back into his room and took a towel. He entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess. He slowly took off his shirt and looked at his neck. The barcode can never be erased. It was like a scar. Under the barcode, it was written ST9-0001. Goku had no idea what it meant. He gave a deep sigh and went under the shower and soon, water could be heard.

* * *

He stepped out of the bathroom within 15 minutes and was dripping wet. He dried himself with his towel and got dressed. He packed his bags, took his socks and went to the kitchen again. His food was already on the table. Gojyo wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Goku gave a shrug to himself and sat down. He then took little bites of his breakfast.

"Hey, couldn't you at least wait for me?" Gojyo suddenly said.

"I thought you were in the shower and my tummy was rumbling real hard. Sorry."

"Fine. Hey, anything interesting happened at school yesterday?" Gojyo said as he took a seat beside Goku.

"No, but I got a new classmate. But he's a bastard. No manners whatsoever," Goku said with a pout, taking a bite out of his food.

"Oh, why?"

"We bumped into each other. I said I was sorry but he just glared at me and walked away."

"Hm…Sounds cold."

"He is. The Ice Prince!"

"Ice Prince?" Gojyo cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know where that came from. But it suits him."

They had a little more talk. After eating, Goku washed the plates and got ready for school. He was out before you could say 'Ice Prince'. He walked slowly to school, seeing that he had time to spare. He was actually thinking about the blond. How can anyone be so cold? He then just remembered something. He hadn't even told his name to the blond!

Goku gave an annoying sigh. He then saw Kougaiji and Dokugakuji walking in front of him. He rushed towards them.

"Kou! Doku! Wait for me!" he shouted to them.

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji stopped and turned behind to see who was shouting their name. When they say Goku, they gave a small smile. Goku came beside them.

"Hey, Shorty," Doku said.

"Shut up!" Goku said in a mocked anger.

"You're early, "Kou said as the walked towards the school.

"Am I?" Goku asked innocently.

They walked towards the school, only having short conversations. When they reached the school, they went separate ways. Goku went to his locker and took out some books. Next thing he knew, Nataku was standing beside him.

"How's it going, Goku?" Nataku asked.

"Well, same old, same old…," Goku said with a sigh.

"Let's go."

"Mm."

They walked together to Physics. When they entered the room, Goku stopped in his tracks. Nataku followed and looked at his friend.

"What is it?"

"Sanzo…I didn't know _he_ was in this class."

"Where?"

"There," Goku said, pointing to the blond who was sitting at the back and looking outside.

"Oh. He looks…sleepy."

Goku gave a small laugh. They walked and sat around the middle of the class. Soon, the teacher came in. They had their lessons as per normal. Right now, they were revising on Moments. Sanzo didn't pay attention. He was still looking out the window.

"Mr Sanzo. What is so interesting out there?" Mr Kouji asked sarcastically.

With the mention of Sanzo's name, Goku turned around and looked at the blond. The blond looked at the teacher with a bored expression on his face.

"I asked you a question, Mr Sanzo," the teacher spoke again, since Sanzo didn't answer his question.

"Something more interesting than what you are teaching," Sanzo replied flatly.

The class gave made a sound, except for Goku and Nataku. They seemed to be enjoying it. The teacher glared at Sanzo. No one had ever dared to make such comments to him before. He slammed his book onto the table, hard.

"Mr Sanzo. You are a new student so I don't think you know my rule. I do not accept such attitude in here. When I am teaching, you listen. Simple enough?"

"Whatever…"

"Don't you 'whatever' me, young man! Get your butt off the chair and _please_, go to the Principal office."

Sanzo got up and walked to the front of the class. As he was about to leave, the teacher stopped him. Sanzo turned and glared at him. What does he wan now?

"Make up your mind, old man! Do you want me to leave or not?" Sanzo exclaimed.

The teacher was taken aback by the comment. The class made some noise again but the teacher gave them an icy glare. Everyone immediately shut up.

"I'll be more than happy to get rid of rubbish like you, Mr Sanzo," the teacher snapped. " I just wanted someone to follow you in case you had any intention of running away. Mr Goku!"

"Y-Yes, sir?" Goku was a bit surprised at the tone Mr Kouji was using.

"Take him to the Principal office. Make sure he doesn't run away."

"Yes, sir."

Goku got up. He and Sanzo went out of the class and they headed towards the Principal office. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Sanzo spoke.

"You can go back to the class. I won't run away."

"Eh?" Goku was a bit surprised. "Uh, nah…I think it's better not to go to the class for the time being. Mr Kouji can be really scary when he's angry."

"That guy is a pathetic excuse for a teacher. Same goes to the whole school."

"So true."

They walked in silence again. Suddenly, Sanzo turned around the corner. Goku stopped and didn't know what to do. The guy was heading the wrong direction. Finally, Goku decided to follow him.

"Where are you going? The Principal office is that way," Goku said, getting a bit worried.

"I'm going to the roof for a smoke."

"B-but…Smoking is banned in the school premises. And you're underage."

"Who cares?"

"But-!"

"If you don't want to get in trouble, then go. I'm not forcing you to follow me wherever I'm going."

Goku kept quiet and stopped in his tracks. He could go back and lie to the teacher, saying that Sanzo had gone to the Principal office. But, then again, Mr Kouji could go to the Principal office himself after the lesson had ended and find that Sanzo isn't really at the Principal office. Goku gave an irritated sigh. Better follow the blond. He didn't like Physics that much anyway.

* * *

They went to the roof top and Sanzo started smoking. Goku stood behind him like an innocent boy. He then sighed and sat down. He looked at the view in front of him through the fence. He could see trees and birds flying. He smiled. Nature is just so…relaxing. He then laid down with hands behind his head and looked at the sky. Such a magnificent sight. This was nice. He never skipped class before.

Suddenly, he felt someone sitting beside hem. He turned and saw Sanzo, still puffing away. He sat up and hugged his knees.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to class?" Sanzo asked, looking at the scenery.

"Yeah, I hate Physics anyway. Can't pay attention."

Silence again. Then, something struck his head. He still hasn't told the blond his name.

"My name's Goku. Son Goku."

"So I've heard."

"Huh? When?"

"Are you dumb?" Sanzo turned to look at the golden-eyed boy.

"Er…"

Sanzo gave an irritated sigh. "Two teachers already said your name. From yesterday and today."

Goku thought hard. Then he realized that Sanzo had a point. How stupid can he get? He was blushing because of embarrassment.He had to say something to avoid this tensed moment. _Something, anything_, Goku thought to himself.

"Oh…right…," the brunette managed to say.

"How did you get so smart?"Sanzo asked in a serious tone and turned back to look at the trees.

The questioned made Goku surprised. No one had ever questioned how he got so smart before. Goku looked away and looked at his feet.

"Even if I were to tell you…you wouldn't believe. Not that I want to tell anyway."

"Try me."

"Nah, I really don't want to talk about it."

Sanzo was about to open his mouth when the bell rung. Goku looked at his Levis watch. He tried hard to remember what the next lesson he was having. He then remembered. English. Miss Cranky's class. He quickly got up.

"Uh, got to go, Sanzo! I can't afford to be late for this class!" he didn't even wait for the blond's reply and went off.

He quickly ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the way, and ran towards his Physics class. His bag was still in there. He was about to turned a corner when Nataku called out to him.

"Goku!"

Goku turned around and saw Nataku holding up his bag. Goku gave a sigh of relieve. He ran towards Nataku and practically hugged the boy.

"Thanks Nataku. You're a life saver! Got to go! Miss Cranky's class!" Goku took his bag from Nataku's hold and started running off again.

Nataku stood there, dumbstruck. When he finally regained his senses, he blushed and turned to go to his class.

* * *

Gojyo was arranging the stocks when a voice said 'Hello'. Gojyo turned and saw Hakkai. He smiled immediately. Then something strucked in his head.

"Hakkai...don't you have school today?" Gojyo asked, putting the last item on the shelf.

"Well…I woke up late, might as well not go. You know how I hate going to school late," Hakkai gave an innocent smile.

"What have you been doing at night until you woke up so late?"

"Nothing, just that I've been working on the project I was assigned to and didn't realized what time it was. Slept at four in the morning."

They walked around while talking. Gojyo was working at the supermarket during the daytime while at night, he worked at a bar. That's where he met Hakkai for the first time. He remembered the guy was in such a mess.

"You're working at the bar today?" Hakkai asked as Gojyo checked the bread.

"Yup. But not as late as yesterday. Around ten I'll be done."

"I'll see if I can come around."

"Okay."

"So, how's Goku?"

"He had those dreams again," Gojyo said worriedly.

"That's a lot for someone his age to be handling, don't you agree?"

"Mm. But, what can we do? I want to help him so badly, but I can't do anything."

"It's not your fault, Gojyo. Goku will have to find some way to conquer that fear. As long as he has those fears, those dreams will never fade away."

"And how do you propose he does that?"

"I can think of a way…But you might disapprove of it."

"What?"

"He has to face Kobasan and defeat the guy."

"No!"

"Gojyo. You've seen his strength. He can fight ten guys twice his size."

"But…He…"

"Listen, Gojyo… Right now, his mind is still thinking that Kobasan has powers over him. If he defeats Kobasan, he might realize, after all these years, that he is stronger than that guy and that guy didn't really have control over him."

Gojyo stood in silence for a while. It does make sense. And Goku _is_ strong. He had seen the kid fight before. He looked at Hakkai, who was waiting for his reply.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Erm…Is this chapter better? I hope so. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Haha. Didn't have the time. Okay, back with the story.

* * *

**

Goku got home early that day. It wasn't his shift for work. He didn't get to meet Nataku after school since his friend had some rehearsal to work on. Goku flung his bag onto the couch and went to the kitchen. He scanned through the old thing.

"Bread…Cookies…Sweets…Ah! Chips!" he grinned and grabbed the bag of chip.

He went back to the living room and sat heavily on the couch. It was then he noticed how quiet it was at home. Gojyo worked at night, so where the heck was the red haired? Goku shrugged and switched the television on. He flicked through each channel and finally gave up. Has all good shows been canceled?! He stared into space while eating his potato chips. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

_From: Nataku_

_Hey. Sorry couldn't go home with you today. So, are you home alone? Having a break now, so thought of messaging you._

Goku smiled a little and typed a reply.

_To: Nataku_

_Yep. Home alone. Don't know where the perverted cockroach went to…_

He waited for a while and his phone rang again.

_From: Nataku_

_Haha. Oh, damn. Break's over. Got to go. Sorry. Message you back later._

This caused Goku to frown. Here he thought he had something to do. He gave a sigh and typed back another reply.

_To: Nataku_

_Ah. Ok. Have fun with your rehearsal. Make sure to message me as soon as you're done with it. I'm going to die from boredom here!_

After pressing the 'Send' button, Goku threw his cell phone to the side. He let out a loud groaned. He was seriously bored. He finally made up his mind and decided to go have a walk around.

After taking a shower, he took his skateboard and put on his helmet and his ever-so-cool-looking goggles. He went out of the house quickly. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a torn piece around his left knee and a baggy shirt with a hood. He decided to do a few tricks at the park. Once there, he looked at the whole skateboard park and smiled.

"Too easy…," he smirked and jumped on his skateboard.

He took a few spin around the park until he arrived at one particular part. The Vert Ramp. It was the ramp where skateboarders could do different moves. He climbed the stairs and started to do his stuff. One by one, other skateboarders came to look at him. They were amazed.

"Hey, it's one of the Aerials move. Airwalk," one of them said.

"He did a Backflip! Woah!" another exclaimed!

"Judo Air! Cool!"

Goku could only smile when he heard those 'comments'. Soon, he came to a halt and girls were approaching him. He picked up his board and pushed his goggles upwards.

"Oh, you were so cool!"

"What's your name?"

One by one they asked him question. Goku just smiled and walk away. He didn't like too much attention. He walked through the crowd. He saw a glimpse of something at the corner of his eyes. He looked at the tree nearby and saw a guy leaning against it. He looked harder and realized it was Sanzo.

"Hey, Sanzo!" he waved and ran towards the blond.

"Cool moves, monkey. Where did you learn those?" said the violet-eyed blond.

"Oh. I had a lot of practice," a flat lie but Sanzo didn't seem to notice.

Sanzo pushed himself off of the tree. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He then walked off. Goku followed him from behind.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"None of your business."

"Can I come along?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Don't you understand Japanese?"

"I do…but…I got nothing to do right now…Please???"

"Buzz off, kid!" Sanzo exclaimed while turning around and glaring at the brunette.

"My name's Goku! Why won't you let me come with?"

"Because it's a place for mature people and not kids like you," Sanzo started to walk again.

"I'm not a kid. I'm quite mature for my age, mind you!"

"Will you just shut up?!" a vein started to pop up on the blond's face.

"I'll shut up if you let me follow you!"

"…fine…But one squeak and you'll regret it!"

"Ok," Goku gave a large winning grin.

* * *

They walked in silence and soon, they stopped in front of a huge building. Goku looked at the tall building. It was so tall that it hurt his neck. He looked at Sanzo. The blond ignored him and walked towards the building.

"Woah, Sanzo…This place is huge! Do you work here?"

"Yes."

"How did you get a job here? It looks like some kind of an office building. Do they accept High School students as workers here?"

"I own this building."

"You own this whole thing?! You must be rich then!"

"So what if I am?"

"Well, nothing. It's just so cool."

"Simple-minded…," Sanzo mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Didn't I tell you not to open that loud-mouth of yours?"

"Well, I was just curious."

They stopped in front of a lift. It soon opened and Sanzo stepped in. Goku was unsure whether he wanted to follow or not. Sanzo raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Didn't the kid said he wanted to follow? Why was he hesitating now?

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Sanzo said impatiently.

"Erm…well…"

"If you're not coming, fine." The elevator door slowly begins to move closer.

"Wait! Hold up!" Goku pressed the button and the door opened again. He quickly went inside and gave a deep sigh of relief.

Both of them stood in the elevator in silence. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sanzo stepped out. Goku followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. They passed by some tables and the workers greeted Sanzo. Sanzo didn't say anything and just walked pass them. The workers looked and Goku and Goku felt really uncomfortable. He gulped and followed Sanzo closely. They then entered a large office.

A woman, dressing rather sexily, sat at the table, looking through some papers. She looked up when she heard them entering. She gave a smile to Sanzo and turned to look at Goku. Her smiled remained on her face.

"Oh, Sanzo, glad you came," she said, looking back at Sanzo.

"What is it you want, you old hag?"

"That's rude Sanzo," she frowned. "I'm your aunty, you know."

"Your aunty?!" Goku suddenly exclaimed. He then quickly covered his mouth and look at Sanzo, who was glaring at him.

"Yes, I'm his aunty. The name's Kanzeon. And who might you, little cute thing, be?" she looked at him, amused.

"I-I'm Goku. Fo-forgive my rudeness!" Goku bowed.

"Oh, I don't mind. The rude one was my nephew."

"Shut up. What do you want?" Sanzo said quickly.

"Oh, I have a lot of papers to do today, so I'm gonna be home late. Just wanted to tell you that." Kanzeon gave an innocent smile.

"Couldn't you have said it over the phone?!" Sanzo said between gritted teeth.

"Well, it's more fun this way," she gave an amused smile and look back to Goku. "And are you Sanzo's new boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Goku stammered.

"Don't corrupt the mind of a young child, you perverted old hag!" Sanzo exclaimed, grabbed Goku by the arm and left the office.

"Well," Kanzeon gave a little giggle. "See you guys again."

They walked passed the workers in a hurry and Goku was whining of how painful it was. Inside the elevator, Sanzo finally let the boy go and gave an irritated sigh. The woman was too much, corrupting a mind's child like that.

"Ow, Sanzo…That hurts…," Goku whined, rubbing his arm.

"It was to rescue you from that woman."

"Erm, Sanzo…what does she mean by 'new boy-!"

"Say another word and you're going home with a bump on your head," the blond cut in.

"But…"

"Don't listen to her. She's a corrupted woman."

"Oh…Okay…if you say so."

Once they arrived outside the building, Goku looked at his watch. Four-thirty. Shit! He had to go home and make dinner for Gojyo. He put on back his goggles, checked if everything's in place, and jumped on his skateboard. Gojyo was going to work early today and if his dinner isn't ready, Hell will be unleashed! He turned to Sanzo.

"Sorry, got to go and make dinner! Nice…um…spending time with you. Bye," with that, Goku went off, without waiting for a reply from Sanzo.

* * *

When he reached home, panting and sweating, he found a very delicious aroma filled the house. He gulped. He slowly went to the kitchen and saw that food was already on the table. Crap! Gojyo was home and he cooked dinner. He slowly tiptoed towards his room.

"Where did you go, monkey?" a voice from behind said. Goku turned to face Gojyo.

"I…um…went skateboarding…," Goku looked down with guilt.

"Luckily I got home early, if not I had to go to work on an empty stomach!" Gojyo raised his voice.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll let you off this time, the next time that it happens, half of your pay will go to me."

"What?! No fair!"

"No bargain! Now go and eat."

"Fine…"

Goku put his skateboard and goggles aside and went to the kitchen. He sat down and ate slowly. Even if Gojyo rarely get mad with Goku, it was scary when he IS angry with him. Gojyo had been the one supporting Goku all these while and defying him would not seem to be in the best interest. He have yet to pay the kindness the guy gave to him.

"Oi, Goku…"

"What is it?"

"We're going to Hakkai's house today."

"Huh? What about your work?"

"I told them I'm coming in a bit late."

"Why do we have to go to Hakkai's house?"

"We need to discuss about something."

"About what?"

"You'll find out later."

Goku gave a shrug. Inside, he felt as though something was going to go wrong but he pushed aside the feeling. What could possibly be wrong when Hakkai and Gojyo are involved? Nothing, right? Goku quickly finished up his meal and went to take a a little shower before going to Hakkai's house.

**TBC**

**A/N: Agian, sorry for the late update. Please, R&R? Thanks so much!**


End file.
